


No Substance

by FlameEmber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, for a request on tumblr, mondo and ishi meet in heaven, spoilers obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on my blog, where Mondo and Ishimaru meet after death. Spoilers for Dangan Ronpa, up until chapter 3/chapter 3 trial</p><p>Once Ishimaru is killed, he ascends, where he meets Mondo and the rest of their deceased classmates, and attempts to come to terms with the reality that he is dead. Ishimaru-centric.<br/>Bad summary is bad, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Substance

Tears slow halfway down bloodied cheeks; ruby eyes flicker open as the intense pain that has been resonating within his shattered skull suddenly ceases. 

Floating as if weightless, Ishimaru slowly feels a prickle of warmth return to his icy cold fingertips as he gives a violent shudder, head fuzzy and heavy, thoughts sticky as if in molasses. 

"K-Kyoudai?" His tongue feels thick, and it is almost more than he can bear to get the word out. He hopes there is water nearby.

Nothing but silence greets him.

"Kyoudai? Are you here?" His stomach twists violently as he is greeted with nothing but silent, all-encompassing darkness; he cringes away slightly, as if afraid the tarry blackness will swallow him up. "Please - answer me!"

His own mournful calls resonate feebly until he begins to feel the warmth spreading from his fingertips, to his torso, and finally to his face. The prefect, although he flinches at the new and overwhelming brightness, feels his chest literally heave with emotion as he spots the figure of Mondo Oowada not far away.

His back is to Ishimaru, and he wears the same familiar coat he has always worn, with the very same golden embroidery on the back and side. His hair is still done in that infernal pompadour, and the disciplinarian breathes a heavy sigh of relief as he realizes Mondo has not changed since dying.

Nothing else matters right now, really; nothing except Mondo, as he hurries towards him, struggling to make his detached mind reconnect with his body. Even the clouds he passes over seem to have no substance, and neither do his thoughts. The only thing in his sights is the biker.

He wraps his arms tightly around Mondo's waist as he finally reaches him what seems to be an eternity later; although the gang leader lets out a surprised yelp (a rather unusual sound to hear from him), he doesn't seem to quite register that the white-clad arms embracing his midsection are Ishimaru's.

Leon is there too, Ishimaru finally observes; but it doesn't matter, Leon is of no concern to him anyways - his Kyoudai is what matters, his Kyoudai who he's been utterly miserable without for days... The hall monitor distinctly hears a sound; a horrible screech of a wailing, crying sound that he doesn't recognize for several moments as coming from his own throat. Mondo wheels around.

"K-Kyoudai?" His lavender eyes have opened wide in shock and surprise. "What the fuck?"

Ishimaru's face falls, and he immediately lets his arms drop from their position around the biker's waist. "...W-What?" Mondo frowns, grabbing the prefect by the front of his uniform.

"How the fuck could ya be so stupid to get yerself killed? Ya were gonna be Prime Minister, do all the shit to restore yer family name! 'S that all nothin' to ya now?"

Ishimaru practically feels his heart skip a beat, and tiny tears begin to well up inside his crimson eyes.

"I did not allow myself to be killed... I was murdered. And should you not be happy to see me? Surely you know how much I have missed you."

He hears Mondo suck in a breath through his nose before releasing it in a long, heavy sigh. The biker lets go of his shirt, in favor of drawing the hall monitor close to his chest.

"Sorry. 'M... pissed ya got killed, tha's all... 'M gonna have some fuckin' words with whoever it was when they get their ass up here!"

_Poor Yamada. _Ishimaru sighs, holding on tighter to the biker's body. "What is it like up here?" The world is finally coming back into focus now, after what seems like forever. Mondo shrugs nonchalantly.__

"Pretty much the same, I guess. Ya can make anythin' ya want with yer mind. Too bad I can't have Chuck up here too." A melancholy expression passes over his features for a brief moment after speaking; Ishimaru grimaces in sympathy, gripping tightly onto Mondo's coat.

"But... ya really don't deserve..." The disciplinarian glances up; is Mondo... crying?

"Ya don't deserve to be dead! Ya did nothin' wrong... Ya ain't like me, who actually killed, ya did fuckin' nothin' wrong, dammit!" 

Ishimaru shakes his head. "You do not deserve to be dead either, Mondo. Please. Calm down." He gently wipes a tear from Mondo's eye, doing his best to hide his own sadness. "If you feel so strongly that you are at fault, why do you not try speaking to Fujisaki-kun?" Despite his best attempts to conceal his sniffling, the gang leader lets one escape anyway. "Been... too afraid to..."

Ishimaru pauses, appearing much more calm and collected than he really is. His vision is beginning to go spotty at the corners, and he wants nothing more than to latch on to Mondo and kiss him (wait a second, he tells himself, where exactly did that thought come from?) and cry, trying to take in the reality of being dead and yet more alive than he's ever been at the same time. He pulls away slightly, grinning broadly as he grabs Mondo's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Come on then, Kyoudai! Let us speak to Fujisaki-kun!"

Mondo nods then, albeit begrudgingly, and Ishimaru allows himself to smile as he thinks that maybe, just maybe, life (or afterlife) up here will be better than it ever could have been on earth.


End file.
